Arranged
by Melby7777
Summary: Sendo Hidan is about to turn eighteen when his mother finally tells him he's arranged to marry the big time business owner, Akasuna Sasori. Drama ensues for the two as their secrete lovers find out of this marriage-to-be. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Arranged****  
****author:**Melby7777**  
****Summary:** Sendo Hidan is about to turn eighteen when his mother finally tells him he's arranged to marry the big time business owner, Akasuna Sasori. Drama ensues for the two as their secrete lovers find out of this marriage-to-be. What will they do to turn this whole arrangement around?  
** Disclaimer:** Akatsuki is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**  
****Note:** The story is incomplete, but I will continue to work on it. I've decided to post things on updates rather than when I do complete the stories.

**

* * *

Prologue**

Arrangement of marriages was a comment feat, and no one believed it be strange if someone was arranged to marry someone when they're only five. Especially if the person they're to marry was only eleven at the time it was planned. Not many people cared if it was to someone of the same gender as well.

Things like that happened all the time in the City of Akatsuki—a small place not many people knew of. Basic places were within the city named after it; Akatsuki Elementary, Middle, and High Schools being some of those places.

The City of Akatsuki was fairly small, and it's mayor seemed more like a dictator than anything—even though most people knew Pein was told what to do by his wife, Konan.

The city wasn't exactly a tourist attraction; the biggest building there was the Akasuna Puppet Industry's main building, named after the creator and owner Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori was twenty-three, though he looked like a teenaged boy. His hair was red and unkempt, though some how it seemed like it was perfect on him. With brown, unemotional eyes, it almost seemed that Sasori could stare into your soul with just one glance—even though that was impossible. His skin was flawless, almost seeming puppet like if no one knew any better; of course, he was a human like anyone else. Short in stature, Sasori was a very brilliant young man with the money to back him up. Of course, Sasori was a very important man; being the first person to create a puppet that worked by the use of nearly invisible and impossible to cut strings made you quite famous actually.

He was so important, in fact, that this story just so happens to start off in his office. But he wasn't the only one there; a young teenager and his mother stood before him, having just entered the office.

Sasori looks the boy up and down, taking note of every feature. The teenager's hair was slicked back and silver, a strange color if you didn't consider his albino features. Although, unlike most albinos, his eyes shown an alluring purple color with a tint of red, quite possibly due to the light. His height was definitely taller than Sasori himself, but judging from the pout of his lips and his childish face, the Akasuna knew he was still young. His clothes were a simple uniform that only a high school student would wear, and the only thing that seemed out of place was the rosary around his neck.

"Akasuna-san, it's nice to see you again." The boy's mother says, earning Sasori's attention. He'd remembered meeting her before, though it had been twelve years. "Hidan is almost eighteen, so I believe it's time he met you."

The albino scoffs, snapping his head to look out the window. Sasori glances back at him, amused at this. "Eighteen, ne…?" He murmurs to himself, smirking a little.

Hidan looks at the redhead from the corner of his eyes, muttering something under his breath. His mother earns Sasori's attention once again as she clears her throat. "Hidan-chan, please be nice to him…"

"What-fucking-ever…" Hidan replies, rolling his eyes as he moves to look out the window. His response only made Sasori's smirk grow.

The Akasuna sighs and stands quickly from his seat at the desk, walking around it towards Hidan's mother. "So what do I owe for this visit, Sendo-san?" The woman bites her bottom lip, glancing over at her son for a moment.

"Well, since he's almost eighteen, I think it's time Hidan-chan knew about it." Hidan turns a little, interested by only a bit.

Sasori nods, understanding completely. He turns his attention the albino, smiling forcefully. "Hidan-san, what do you think about marriages?"

Hidan scoffs, turning around completely to glare at the puppeteer. "I don't really give a fuck about commitment…"

Laughing, Sasori grins once more. "Well, I believe you'll hate this then…"

It took a minute for the teenager to put two and two together. When it dawned on him, his eyes widen. "Don't fucking tell me…"

"You're arranged to be married since you were about five, Hidan-chan…" His mother says quietly, shocking her son.

That was the moment that Sendo Hidan found out about his arranged marriage Akasuna Sasori.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Sasori sighs as he falls back into his chair right when the doors to his office close. Hidan had taken that worse than he thought the albino would… but he didn't blame him. Sasori had been dreading the idea since he was eleven, seeing as he hated the idea of marrying someone. Being older now, he has to wonder just what the hell his parents were thinking; arranging him to marry another man. Of course Sasori ended up being bisexual, but he still had to wonder how his parents even figured that would happen.

And the look on Hidan's face had to make him wonder exactly what the albino was thinking. Perhaps he was straight…? No, just looking at him was enough to let the redhead know Hidan was one-hundred percent gay. But what had shocked him so badly…?

Sasori knew he was good looking—many people told him so every day—and he had a lot of money. Perhaps Hidan would rather marry someone who he knew, someone he could love. But the albino had made it quite clear he hated the idea of commitment, so that couldn't have been it.

The doors to Sasori's office open then, tearing the puppet master from his thoughts as he looks up at the doors. A blond male stood there—though he looked like a woman—staring at his boss with concern. "Sasori-danna, what was that about, un…?" He asks, walking into the room fully before closing the door behind him.

Sasori smirks at his blond secretary. Iwa Deidara had been friends with Sasori in high school, though the redhead graduated the year Deidara had entered into the high school. The blond and he had formed a bond through their art class, but most people thought it was more of a rivalry since they had different views on art. When Sasori's business became well known, Deidara had finished high school and was immediately given the job as Sasori's personal secretary. Almost everywhere you saw Akasuna, the Iwa boy wasn't far behind.

It was true that just looking at Deidara would make someone think he was a girl; he had long, golden locks of hair he pulled back into a ponytail, his bangs hanging over one of his sapphire like eyes. His face looked silky smooth like a female model's, and his body was thin for a man. Deidara mostly wore form fitting suits, and most men that met him figured he was a small chested woman… many of those men had suffered greatly when Deidara realized they thought he was a girl.

One thing Sasori didn't like, however, was that Deidara was a few inches taller than him even though the blond was three years younger. Deidara didn't seem to mind though; his danna was better off being shorter than him anyway.

Sasori sighs and stands from his seat, looking at the blond across the room. "I've been arranged to marry Sendo Hidan—the albino—since I was eleven…"

The room was immediately quiet at that. Deidara stares blankly at his boss, seeming unfazed by this. Sasori returns the same look, holding his breath for the imminent doom.

After five minutes of the thick silence, the redhead lets go of the breath he held and gave his secretary a small smile. "I'm sorry…" Deidara opens his mouth to say something, but hesitates. The puppet master watches the blond huff before storming from the room, biting his bottom lip for a second. Just before the door closes he calls out, "Bring that report in s—" the door slams "Oon…"

* * *

The bell sounds in the corridors of Akatsuki High School the next day, signaling the five minute warning before school would officially start. Hidan stares up at the ceiling of his homeroom, his feet propped up on his desk.

A scowl was on his face as he thought about the redhead he'd met the day before. The man seemed too stoic and uptight; he only cracked a smile if he found something amusing! Hidan _definitely_ didn't want to marry that guy.

"Get your feet off our desk, Sendo…" A calm voice says beside him, forcing the albino from his thoughts. Hidan looks over at his friend and grins.

"We're still not calling each other by our given names, Uchiha…?" The zealot inquires as he swung his feet off the desk to the floor just as Itachi sat down beside him.

Uchiha Itachi and Hidan had been friends for at least five years and the Uchiha still refused to call him by his given name; so naturally, Hidan did the same. Itachi wasn't like most students at the high school—he actually studied and got good grades. But that wasn't the only thing that made Itachi different to all the other students; Itachi was having an affair with their twenty-five year old marine science teacher, Hoshigaki Kisame, and **everyone** at the school knew about it. Itachi never cared that people knew about his affair with Kisame-sensei, and the shark-like teacher didn't seem to care either—their principal sure as hell didn't. Besides, the affair had been going on even _before_ Hidan knew the name Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was around the same height as Hidan, about one centimeter taller. Most girls at the school fell for the Uchiha upon looking at him simply because he was that good looking; the guy still had a fan club even after they all found out about him and Kisame. His hair was a beautiful raven color, reaching to about his mid back and constantly held back in a low ponytail. His eyes were black as well, with a tint of red glowing in the irises every now and then. Itachi's most distinguishing characteristic was his long pronounced nose ridges under his eyes, something that even Hidan found amusing.

"Sendo, where did you go yesterday…?" Itachi asks, looking at his albino friend who shrugs his shoulders.

Hidan flung his feet back up onto his desk and put his hands behind his head. "My mom took me to meet Akasuna Sasori…"

Itachi raises a brow in question. "She took you out of school to meet Akasuna Sasori…?"

The zealot sighs and looks at the weasel. "I've been arranged to marry him since I was five…"

Itachi's eyes widen just a bit at that, the bell ringing just before he could reply. Their homeroom teacher storms into the room then, quieting the rest of the class. "Sendo, get your feet off the desk!" Their teacher growls, Christmas colored eyes glaring at the silver haired teen.

"Yeah, yeah, Kakuzu-sensei…" Hidan mutters, letting his feet fall off the side of his desk before glancing over at Itachi. The Uchiha gave him a knowing nod before looking back at their teacher.

Kinsen Kakuzu-sensei was everything a man should be in Hidan's eyes; he was tall, tan, handsome, and mature. Despite the fact he taught in a chemistry class at a not-so-well-known high school, Kakuzu had a college degree stating he was educated enough in the medical career to be a surgeon. Hidan was attracted the teacher the first day he had him three years ago, and only Itachi knew of this. Their teacher was obviously a miser—the man kept money in the brief case he carried with him everyday and nothing else—and his class was fairly hard to pass (of course, Itachi passed it easily).

The first thing anyone noticed about the thirty year old was his strange colored eyes—striking green irises surrounded by a crimson red. Someone had once thought Kakuzu just had really blood shot eyes, but that wouldn't make sense if they were always like that. The second thing someone would notice was the strange fact that—yes he was thirty—he had shoulder length, dark brown hair. Only male teenagers and men in their early twenties had hair past their jaw, so it had people wondering if Kakuzu really was thirty years old.

All in all, Hidan knew exactly why he didn't want to marry that puppet guy; Kakuzu was fucking hot, and Hidan had eyes for him only. The only problem was Kakuzu was thirty and Hidan was seventeen—completely illegal, and their principal wouldn't be as forgiving with Kakuzu as he'd been with Kisame and Itachi. But it was only November; Hidan's birthday was in April, and then he'd be eighteen and on that day, he'd kiss his teacher senseless in front of the whole class. Hell, he'd probably even go as far as too—

"Sendo…! Are you paying attention or not?" Kakuzu-sensei's voice broke through Hidan's thoughts, making the boy look up at the chemistry teacher.

He chuckles nervously, lifting his head off the desk. "Uh… no…?"

The bell rings then, signaling the end of homeroom. The other students stood to leave as Kakuzu sighs and turns back to his desk. Itachi stood up as well, but stopped when he noticed Hidan was still sitting in his seat.

The Uchiha sighs and shook his friend's shoulder a little. Hidan looks up at him with a confused look. "I'll see you in marine science, Sendo…" The weasel mutters, turning to leave the room. Hidan was grateful to have such a knowing friend.

When the last student left the classroom, Hidan stood and walked over to his teacher. Kakuzu was counting some of his money that he'd taken from his brief case, his feet propped up on his own desk—oh, but he can yell at Hidan about that?

"What is it, Sendo…?" Kakuzu mutters, not looking up from his money. Hidan gulps and bites at his bottom lip.

"Uh… well, I need to talk to you about something…" Kakuzu pauses for a second, letting the albino know he was listening. "Well… uh… I'm almost eighteen…" He starts, not sure how he was going to say it.

Kakuzu nods and continues counting the wad of cash. "Yes; April, isn't it?"

Hidan nods in return, though he didn't know if Kakuzu saw. "Well… apparently I've been arranged to marry someone since I was five…"

This stops his teacher in his money counting. The miser slowly looks up at his student, his eyes narrowing. "Really…? To whom, may I ask…?"

Hidan bites his bottom lip again and shuffles his feet a little. "Uh… Akasuna Sasori…"

Kakuzu stares up at the zealot for a moment, his eyes widening a little. He scoffs, throwing the money down onto his desk. "Get out of my classroom."

Hidan hesitates, staring at his teacher. He sighs when Kakuzu doesn't look back up at him and leaves the room, heading for his marine science class with Itachi—hopefully he won't be sitting on their teacher's desk being kissed fiercely this time…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Hidan growls, stomping up the stairs of the apartment complex he and his mother lived in. Kakuzu-sensei could have taken that better… and Kisame-sensei really didn't need to _talk_ to Itachi after class; he just wanted to screw the weasel. Hidan was silently wishing that he could do that with Kakuzu-sensei—but he was to marry that one guy and Kinsen Kakuzu wasn't one to do that.

He got to his apartment and slammed the door open, tossing his backpack to the side. Glancing around the sitting room, he sighs and calls out, "I'm home…!"

"Hidan, in here…!" His mother's cheery voice calls back from the dinning area. The albino sighs once more and kicks off his shoes, closing the door before walking the few steps to their small dinning room.

He froze upon entering the room. Sitting at the table with his mother was the redhead himself, and Sasori was simply sipping tea. He didn't have to look at his mother to know she was happy as can be.

"Sasori-san came over to get to know you, Hidan-chan!" His mother says, sipping from her own cup of tea before continuing. "But you were in school, so he had to wait until you got home."

Hidan didn't respond; he was too busy staring at the puppet master in disgust. Sasori returns the stare with a look of boredom. Hidan scowls at him, scoffs then turns to the counter to make himself a pot of coffee. Sasori's eyes remain on him, watching the albino in amusement.

His mother sips at her tea happily, obviously pretending that her son hadn't glared at the puppet master. She sighs as she sets her cup down, grinning at Sasori from across the table. "Well, I believe I shall let you two get more acquainted then!" With that, Hidan's mom stands, pushes in her chair and leaves the room as bubbly as ever.

Hidan stares at the door from where he stood, leaning against the counter while waiting for the coffee to be made. His eyes linger to the other side of the room, resting on the redheaded man. Sasori stares at him with the unemotional gaze ever always present, and Hidan bites his lip.

What was he staring at? Hidan wasn't amusing—Kakuzu-sensei had said that enough times to make Hidan sulk in misery. The albino groans then, glancing down at the pot of coffee. It was slowly being made and he wished it would brew faster for him to high tail it out of that room and get away from the puppeteer as soon as possible.

Sasori removes his gaze from the teenager; obviously Hidan didn't like him. The redhead looks at the clock, watching the hand tick away another minute of silence. They sat in silence for five minutes before the business man sighs and looks back at Hidan. The coffee was done and he was pouring himself a pot of it before turning to see Sasori still staring at him.

"Fuck man, why do you keep staring at me?" Hidan asks, putting his weight on his left foot as he glares at Sasori. He raises the mug of coffee to his lips, sipping some of the warm, bitter liquid before turning back to the counter to add sugar and cream.

Sasori smirks and shook his head. "Well, your mother said to get better acquainted…"

"Ah, it speaks…!" Hidan mumbles sarcastically. Seriously, the guy was just like his puppets; lifeless and unspeaking.

Ignoring his comment, Sasori turns his attention to the window beside him. "Let's just cut to the chase, Sendo. I don't want to marry you because I'm having an affair with my secretary."

Hidan twitches involuntarily at the comment, almost knocking over his mug of coffee. Slowly, the albino looks back at the puppet master. "You… you're what…?"

Sasori glances over at him once more. "I said I'm having an affair with Iwa Deidara. You must have seen him when you came to see me yesterday—he was the blond one in front of my office."

"I know that, fucker!" Hidan growls, turning fully around to glare at the redhead. "Why would you have an affair with some other guy if you _knew_ you were supposed to marry me?"

Sasori smirks once more, his eyes narrowing. "Because I knew you wouldn't want to marry me anyway."

The silver haired teenager pouts then, leaning against the counter once more. "So what…? You think you're horrible enough for someone to not want to marry you?"

"No—I'm saying no one likes to have arranged marriages to someone of the same gender."

Hidan laughs at that, rolling his eyes as he pushes away from the counter. "I'm not exactly straight, dude."

Sasori chuckles lightly, a mocking grin on his face. "That much was obvious…"

Huffing, Hidan flips the man the bird before crossing his arms. "Besides, I'm in my own affair…"

The puppeteer raises an eyebrow at this. "Oh…?"

"Yeah…! With my teacher—Kinsen Kakuzu…" Hidan smiles at that idea; it wasn't entirely a lie. He'd been told by Itachi that Kisame-sensei said Kakuzu's always talking about Hidan like as if he was having an affair like them (though most of the time he was actually complaining about Hidan).

Sasori laughs at this, catching Hidan off guard. "Kakuzu is _still_ just a teacher at the high school?"

Hidan growls; not only was the guy making fun of his love interest, he had an annoying laugh! "Stop laughing…!"

"Why…?"

"It's annoying…"

Sasori grins and sighs. "Well Sendo, it looks like we have come to an agreement on something…"

Hidan raises an eyebrow at this. "And that is…?"

The redhead's eyes shins with mischief. "We really don't want to marry each other…"

It took a moment for Hidan to register this before he grins. "Then I guess we don't have to!"

Sasori frowns then. "You're missing the point here."

"And what's that?"

"We have to get married…"

Hidan's facial expressions went through three emotions at this news. Confusion; why did he **have** to marry this fucker? Anger; he didn't **want** to marry this ass hole! Finally, sadness; "How can we get out of this then…?"

Sasori shook his head. "We can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Our families made a signed agreement; you were to marry me once you are of age for my happiness and your family would get money."

Hidan stares at him for a long, long moment. "You… you can't be serious…"

"I am completely serious, Sendo…" Sasori sighs and looks back to the window. "All your family cares about is money. Mine is worried for my happiness." He glances back at Hidan. "Besides, I've met you before…"

"You… you have?" Hidan gave the redhead a confused look that received a sigh of annoyance.

"You were just five, but I met you at the agreement. They thought it would bring me great happiness because I seemed to like you at the time."

Hidan gave Sasori a looked. "_Seemed_ to like me…?"

"I found you amusing, but I didn't like you."

Scoffing, the albino turns and grabs his sugar and cream filled coffee. "Just great; Kakuzu-sensei is going to be pissed."

Sasori nods in agreement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Itachi shook his head in annoyance. "You don't _really_ have to marry him, do you?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"I have to…" Hidan growls, his fists clenching at his sides. "There's a contract…"

The weasel sighs and looks up to the sky. "Looks like you're stuck then, Sendo…"

"Tell me something I don't know, Uchiha…" He huffs, pouting a little. The school bell suddenly rang, breaking through their conversation. Groaning in anger at the idea of another day of school, Hidan stands and stretches before following Itachi up the steps of their school.

"Let me give you some advice, Sendo…" Hidan glances at the Uchiha, letting him know that he could continue. "Get out of town…"

Hidan scoffs and rolls his eyes; he knew Itachi wouldn't take the arranged marriage seriously.

The rest of their walk to class was in silence, reaching the room just before the bell rang. Hidan groans again as he sat in his usual seat, waiting for Kakuzu-sensei to walk into the room with all his sexiness.

"You're drooling, Sendo…" Itachi murmurs, snapping Hidan out of his thoughts. He chuckles lightly, about to reply when the door slams open and Kinsen Kakuzu walks in.

Smirking, the albino swung his feet up onto the desk. "You're late, Kakuzu-sensei!"

Kakuzu sighs as he tossed his ever-present briefcase onto his desk. "And you're annoying even in the morning, Sendo…" He glares in the teenager's direction. "Get your feet off the desk."

Hidan complies, smiling innocently at the teacher he lusted after. Kakuzu rolls his Christmas colored eyes before turning to the board to begin the day's lecture.

Yawning, Hidan rests his head on his arms before staring at the clock above the door. He needed to talk to Kakuzu after class—which was an hour away. He growls to himself, watching the arms of the clock tick slowly by.

He knew he had to talk to Kakuzu after what had happened the day before. Why the hell did he kick him out of the classroom anyway? All Hidan did was tell him about his arranged marriage… Well, maybe Itachi wasn't lying and Kisame-sensei really did have talks with Kakuzu-sensei about a possible affair between them.

Nah—his teacher wouldn't like a guy like Hidan. He yelled at him every day for the smallest of things!

"Sendo—pick your head up and pay attention!" Kakuzu snaps from the front of the class, making Hidan sigh and lift his head. The miser glares at him before turning back to the board. Sighing once more, Hidan rests his head on to palm of his hand to keep his head up.

He glances back at the clock, wishing he could control time and make the class go by faster. Thirty minutes of class left… where did the first half hour go?

A ruler snaps down in front of Hidan's face, almost grazing his nose before it made contact with the desk. "I said pay attention, Sendo…" Kakuzu says in the most threatening voice Hidan had ever heard. The masochist gulps and nods, smiling unsurely at his teacher before he stalked away.

Hidan held back a sigh as he pulls out his notebook and pencil. He flips to a random page and looks up at the board. He twitches lightly at the sight of half the board covered in notes. Glancing at the clock, Hidan held back another groan of annoyance and decided to not write the notes; there was only fifteen minutes left anyway.

He looks back down at the notebook, he shrugs to himself and began to doodle little pictures. Hidan didn't even know what he was drawing; it looked like crappy little scribbles to him.

Once the bell rang, Hidan turns to look at the Uchiha beside him. "I'm staying back to talk to Kakuzu-sensei again…"

Itachi glances over at him from placing his notebook into his messenger bag and nods. "I'll see you in class, Sendo…"

"See ya, Uchiha." Hidan replies as he watches the raven haired teen leave with their other classmates. He stands once the room was empty of other students and walks to the front of the classroom, watching Kakuzu count his money in his seat.

"What is it this time, Sendo…?" Hidan flinches at the harshness in the miser's tone but pushes his fear aside. He hesitates, unsure of how he was going to start. "Is your marriage to Akasuna still going to happen?"

Hidan wasn't sure if he heard it, but there seemed to be a little sorrow in his teacher's voice at the question. He gulps and nods his head. "It has to…"

"Why?" The banker snaps, dropping his wad of cash down onto his desk. Hidan steps back a little, the bitterness in his teacher's voice startling him.

"I… I don't know…" He replies, watching as his teacher leans forward, his fingers running through his stringy hair to pull at it. Hidan bit his bottom lip, unsure of what the miser was doing.

Just then, the door slams open in time with the bell. Hidan ignores the bell, but looks over to see Akasuna Sasori standing there, the usual frown on his face as he walked into the room. The blond secretary Hidan remembered from the other day follows closely behind.

Kakuzu pulls his hands from his hair as the door closed on its own, looking over at the newcomers. He snarls low in his throat at the sight of the redhead, "Akasuna…"

"Kinsen…" Sasori replies in a tone just as malicious. Kakuzu's eyes narrow at the puppeteer, his teeth bared in a growl.

"Why does Sendo _have_ to marry you?" Kakuzu demands, standing from his seat to glare down at the shorter man.

Deidara and Hidan take a step back in fright of the menacing man, shaking only slightly. The blond took notice of this and glares at the silver haired teen, remembering just why they were there.

Sasori sighs and shakes his head. "You don't seem to understand, our families wrote a contract about twelve years ago stating we have to be married."

Kakuzu scoffs and crosses his arms. "Then get out of it."

"We can't." Sasori states simply.

"Why not? You could just destroy the contract."

"Won't work; I don't know where it is. Besides, there _are_ copies." Sasori stares at his old teacher with a look of boredom at this conversation.

Kakuzu reaches up and rubs his temples at this annoyance. "Then refuse to marry him…"

"Our families will shun us if we do that. I don't know about Sendo, but I'd rather _not_ have my families pissed at me." Sasori glances back at his would-be-husband, seeing a surprised look on the teenagers face.

Hidan looks to his feet, unable to meet the Akasuna's gaze. "I don't want to anger my family…"

The miser groans lightly, glaring at the redhead before him. "Then take it to court; your family can't make you do it if you don't want to and if there's a contract—"

"My family _is_ the court, Kinsen." Sasori snaps, glaring up at the miser. "Or did you forget that Akasuna's are renowned not by my puppets but by their involvement in the government?"

Kakuzu kept his glare on the short man for a minute, thinking of any other possible ways to get them out of this contract. Once nothing came, Kakuzu sighs and sits back down, defeated. "There really is no way you can get out of this then…"

Hidan steps forward to see his teacher better from behind the puppeteer, worried that he might be too stressed. Course, Hidan wasn't sure _why_ Kakuzu seemed to be so worked up on this whole arrangement.

Sasori glances back at the zealot and smirks. "By the way, sensei…" Kakuzu looks up from staring at the ground, his eyes void of emotion. "How's your secret affair with Sendo?"

Hidan stops dead at that, his eyes widening. How could he forget that? He told Sasori that he was in an affair with Kakuzu and now Kakuzu knew of his lie! The masochist glances back at the blond secretary, a blush on his face. Deidara returns his look with a smile, obviously finding this to be funny.

Kakuzu gave the redhead a confused look before looking over at his freaked out student. Hidan bites at his bottom lip once he notices the miser was staring at him, his face turning bright red. Kakuzu took a moment to process this and sighs again.

"You told him we were in a secrete affair, Sendo?" The banker inquires, gesturing for the masochist to come closer. Hidan moves a little closer, sure of himself that Kakuzu was going to hit him or something.

He took two steps towards his chemistry teacher, staring at the ground. "Well, you see… I uh…"

Kakuzu watches the teen wring his hands together and smirks. Chuckling, the miser reaches out and grabs his student around the waist, pulling him closer to him before setting the smaller male in his lap.

Hidan stares wide eyed at Kakuzu, the blush darkening to a bright crimson. He was sitting… in Kakuzu's lap… and the miser was laughing about his lie… Oh dear God, he must have been dreaming!

"Well Sasori… our affair is going _just_ fine…" Kakuzu replies, leaning forward to nuzzle the back of his frozen student's neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Sasori and Deidara leave a moment later, excusing themselves for reasons of business. Hidan watches them from his 'seat' on Kakuzu's lap, face still flushed bright pink. It seems to take forever for the freaking door to close, and Kakuzu's face was still nuzzled into his neck.

But the minute that door closed, Hidan was thrown to the floor by a very angry chemistry teacher. Hidan yelps in surprise as his butt hits the floor, and he looks back up at his teacher. "What was that?" Kakuzu snaps, his eyes narrowing.

Hidan growls, standing and brushing his backside off. "I should be asking you that!"

Kakuzu scoffs and crosses his arms behind his head, leaning back into the chair. "I was just going with it…" Hidan rolls his eyes, wondering to himself how he could have ever fallen for the ignorant miser—hormones probably. "So why did you say we were lovers?" Kakuzu inquires, his voice full of wonder.

The albino sighs, looking at the floor. "I just… he told me about him and Deidara and how fucking typical it seemed that a boss would be screwing his secretary… so I guess I thought of Uchiha's relationship with Kisame-sensei and made up a relationship between us…"

Kakuzu hums and leans forward, swiveling his chair to reach into his desk. He pulls out a stack of hallway passes, scribbling something down onto the top one before ripping it off and handing it to the flustered student. "Get to class, _honey_…" He mutters sarcastically, a mocking smirk on his face.

Hidan scoffs and rolls his eyes once more, taking the note and turning to leave the room. Right when the door closes, a barking laughter sounds behind it and he sighs to himself. "Fucking miser…"

He walks swiftly down the hall, hurrying to get to his marine science class. Hidan made it to the blue painted door, opening it slowly to peer in and see what was happening.

The other students all look up from a worksheet they were working on, giving Hidan quizzical looks before turning back to their work—or rather their conversations with others and the worksheet. Hidan fully steps into the room, heading to the large desk his teacher sat at.

"You're late, Sendo-san…" Kisame mutters, looking up from the book on sharks he was reading.

Kisame was one of the palest people Hidan had ever met—aside from himself and other albinos, that is. Hell, the guy was pale enough that he almost looked blue. Something about Kisame scared Hidan, but it wasn't in a completely bad way. Not to mention the guy had spiked blue hair; not a very common thing to find, and Itachi said it was natural too. But aside from all that, Kisame was your average teacher in the albino's eyes.

Hidan held out his hand, the note Kakuzu had given him held in it. Kisame eyes the orange square before taking it from the teenager's pale hand, scoffing after reading the signature. "You're still tardy…"

Scowling, Hidan grabs the worksheet off the teacher's desk before walking to the middle of the classroom, plopping down into the seat beside Itachi's. The albino looks at the sheet in detest, deciding he'd just doodle on it as usual. He pulls the pencil from his pocket, moving to sign his name at the top of the page.

"What happened, Sendo?" Itachi murmurs from behind his book, his worksheet sitting in front of him finished.

Hidan glances at the Uchiha, who stares back at him over the book. Smirking, the albino leans back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "The guy I'm supposed to marry came in with his secretary to talk with Kakuzu-sensei and me…"

Itachi's eye brow rose at this, obviously surprised to hear that as he places the book down on his desk. "What did he want…?"

"I'm not really sure; he just came in and talked to Kakuzu and me…" Hidan bit his bottom lip, leaning towards his friend. "And he let Kakuzu-sensei know that I made up a relationship between him and me…" He whispers, hoping none of the other students heard.

Itachi grew amused, a small smirk forming on his lips. "What did Kakuzu-sensei say…?"

Hidan gulps, glancing at their teacher to make sure he wasn't staring at them. "He… went along with it…"

The Uchiha's onyx eyes widen a fraction as he pulls back to sit straight in his seat, staring in shock at his best friend. "He what…?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Kinsen…" Another voice says, surprising Hidan as he looks over to see Kisame squatting in the isle, staring in surprise at the teenager. The albino blinks in confusion at his teacher, wondering just how long he'd been there and why he hadn't noticed him.

Hidan looks back at his friend, who was staring at Kisame as well—though he didn't look surprised that their teacher was listening. Gulping, the zealot looks back at the clock, seeing that there was only fifteen minutes left of class. Kisame-sensei stood tall again, grinning down at the two.

"I guess you won't tell me then, Sendo…" He states, the grin seeming to mock the Jashinist. Hidan glares at the back of the blue man as he walks back to his own desk. Hidan turns to look at his friend again, murmuring the rest of the story to a completely surprised Uchiha.

The bell sounds moments later, slightly surprising Hidan before he stood, grabbing his paper and turning it in—the only thing written on it being **Sendo**—before practically running out of the room.

Itachi moves slower than his friend, turning in his completed paper. He waits for the other students to leave before looking at his teacher. "It's actually a little funny that Kakuzu-sensei went along with it so easily, isn't it?"

Kisame smiles at his lover, nodding his head once before standing. "What exactly happened? Did Kinsen make a move or something?"

"Technically yes… he had pulled Sendo into his lap." Itachi answers swiftly, watching the teacher move towards him.

"What did Sendo think about that?"

Itachi smirks a little when the taller man pulls him close. "He didn't mind at all…"

Kisame barks a laugh, bending down to peck at the Uchiha's pale cheek. "So, what of the arrangement…?"

At this, Itachi frowned. "Hn…"

"Ah… so it's worse than we thought…" Kisame mutters, looking at the ground in disgust.

Itachi sighs and nods. "There's no way out of it, Kisame…"

Kisame scoffs and looks back at the door, shaking his head. "How dreadful…"

"Hn…"

* * *

Hidan slams the door to his apartment open, scoffing when he notices his mother was in fact home. He felt the need to be alone for a little while, and if she was home, then she'd probably want to talk about something involving his stupid arrangement to Sasori.

Just as he closed the door, a voice calls from the kitchen. "Hidan-chan, in here!" He sighs and shuffles over to the small kitchen area, sitting down without being told to. "How was school?" His mother asks, a smile on her pale face.

Scowling, Hidan crosses his arms and looks at his mother blankly. "What do you want?"

She sighs, setting her tea cup down and folding her hands in her lap. "What do you really think about Akasuna-san?"

Rolling his eyes, Hidan looks out the window with an annoyed pout. "He's not what anyone would want to marry… he's stoic, unemotional, rude and arrogant."

His mother stares at him, a frown on her face. Sighing, she turns to look out the window as well. "Do you even like Akasuna-san?"

"Not in the least."

"Why…?"

Hidan groans, turning to glare at his mother. "Because he's stoic, unemotional, rude and arrogant! I don't want to spend the rest of my life with that kind of person!"

His mother stares in surprise at her son's outburst before she looks back down, nodding her head slowly. "Are you even gay, Hidan-chan?"

Hidan pauses, taking time to think about that. Was he? It did seem to be that way, since he'd never thought of woman the way he thinks of Kakuzu-sensei.

"Yes… very gay."

* * *

Sasori frantically moved the folders about on his desk, his face as calm as usual. A knock came from the door then, causing the Akasuna to freeze in his movements. "Come in…" He calls before continuing his search.

Deidara slowly opens the door, staring at his anxious boss. "Uh… Sasori-danna… about the arrangement…"

"What about it, Dei?" He snaps in reply, not looking up from the files on his desk.

"It's just… what are you going to do about it…?"

The redhead stops for a second, looks up at the blond and shrugs before looking back at the files.

Deidara sighs and looks down at the floor. "Can you even get out of this, un?"

"Not likely."

"Well, I guess there's no way out of it then, huh?" Deidara snaps back, crossing his arms in a huff. "Is there even a way for us to still be together, un?"

Sasori froze, his hand hovering over the folder he'd been looking for. A smirk slowly creeps across his lips as he grabs it. "Probably…"

Deidara looks up at the puppeteer, the tone in Sasori's voice giving him hope. "Do you know a way out, un?"

Sasori turns to stare at his lover, the smirk slowly turning into a grin. "Just one…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Hidan groans, rolling over in his bed to look at the clock beside his bed. 1:00 AM glows brightly into his face, a second groan erupting from his throat. He reaches for his cell phone on the side table, the ringing of it growing louder as he flipped it open to answer.

"Hello…?" He murmurs, rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" An arrogant voice sounds from the other end of the phone, waking Hidan and angering him. "To think that a teenager is actually asleep at one in the morning…"

Hidan scoffs as he sits up in his bed. "Well shouldn't you be asleep, Akasuna?"

Sasori's annoying laugh travels through the phone, bubbling the albino's anger further.

"No one is asleep at one in the morning, Hidan."

"Well I am!" He shouts back, glaring at the wall of his room, wishing it was the Akasuna and that looks could kill. "And in any case, how the hell did you get my number?"

The annoying laugh comes again. "Your mother thought it would be a good idea to give me your number."

"Why is that a good idea?" Hidan asks, yawning lightly.

"You _are_ my fiancé, aren't you?" The redhead says mockingly, angering Hidan once more.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Come to my office, now."

"_Now_…? It's one in the morning!"

"Do you want out of this marriage or not?" Sasori snaps back, though his voice remains calm.

Hidan sighs, and hangs up the phone without answering. Slowly, he gets out of bed and scurries to find some clothes to throw on.

* * *

Upon arriving at the largest building the city has to offer, Hidan sighs, looking back at the bus stop he'd come from. He turns back to the building, walking up the few stairs to the front door. Automatically the doors open, allowing the teen entrance. Hidan continues on his way, heading for the elevator without so much as looking around.

He tiredly pushes the button, waiting silently for the doors to open. Hearing the ding and the sliding of the doors, Hidan turns to walk into the elevator, stopping upon seeing who was inside.

"About time you got here…" Kakuzu says, leaning casually against the wall of the elevator.

Hidan rolls his eyes, walking into the small room beside his teacher. "Why are you here?"

"Akasuna called me down here…" The elder replies, avoiding the teenager's gaze. "I don't exactly know why he did, or how he got my cell number…"

Hidan hums, looking to his feet. Silence surrounds the two before the elevator shifts, a dinging sounding before the doors open once more. Simultaneously, the two move to walk out of the elevator, wedging each other in the doorway.

"Move…" Kakuzu grunts, glaring at the teen.

"No, you fucking move…" Hidan growls in return.

A chuckle is heard then, breaking the two's concentration on one another. They both turn to see who it is; their body's shifting to allow them both to fall through. Sasori laughs a little more as he saunters over to them, a small grin on his features.

Hidan stares at the big business owner with confusion, unsure of what the suggestive smile was for. Kakuzu shifts on his student's back, moving to stand up from their position. The moment clicked in Hidan's brain as he realized just what Sasori found so funny.

Slowly, the seventeen year old joins his teacher on his feet, staring blankly at their host; or at least Kakuzu was. Hidan glared daggers at his fiancé for waking him up at one in the morning.

"This better be good…" He grumbles as Sasori motions them to follow him, grudgingly obliging only after Kakuzu started after his former student.

"I hope you understand why I've called you both here…" Sasori says simply, walking with an air of indifference into his office with the two in tow. Deidara sat at Sasori's desk in one of the two chairs placed behind it—one slightly larger than the one the blond sat in—while two more empty chairs sat in front of the large desk. The redhead maneuvered around the desk and slumps down into the larger, leather chair, motioning once again for his guests to do the same.

Hidan slowly moves to one of the chairs, sitting down into it at the same exact time as Kakuzu. The two share a look, neither sure what the other was thinking.

"It's about this arrangement…" Sasori says when no one answered him.

Kakuzu breaks his gaze from Hidan, scoffing as he leans back in the chair. "Obviously, why else would we be here?"

Sasori smiles at the chemistry teacher. "Yes, of course…"

Hidan looks back and forth between the two, confusion on his features. Deidara catches his eye then, giving him a funny look before directing his attention to his lover.

"Anyway, moving onto more important matters…" Sasori leans forward, grabbing a manila folder from his desk. "This file contains a plan I put together a few years ago in high school." His eyes dart over to Deidara, something shinning in the dull orbs for a split second before he turns back to his guests. "Of course, many things came up and I haven't had time to even think about this plan until recently. I only just found it a few hours ago."

Hidan's eye brow rose at this. "So… what exactly does your fucking plan hold?"

Sasori smiles then, though it seemed about as dull as his eyes. "Obviously I've had to change it a little…" He glances to the eldest male in the room. "But in any case, I believe it'll work like a charm."

Kakuzu grunts, nodding his head a little to let the puppeteer know he was listening.

"It's as simple as this; on April second in the early morning—say about, two AM?—Kakuzu will take Hidan from his home and head to the airport. There you will both catch a plane to Konoha."

"Do planes even fly that fucking early?" Hidan inquires, his head falling onto the palm of his hand, already bored.

Sasori rolls his eyes. "They do if you have the right amount of money…"

"Oh so _you'll_ buy our tickets!"

"Yes, now shut your mouth." Sasori glares at the teen, who simply shrugged and flopped back in his own seat. "Anyway, this will mean I'm going to be left at the alter that day."

"Wait, we were arranged to marry on my _birthday_?" Hidan cuts in then, his jaw propped open in disbelief.

Sasori's eyes twitches in annoyance from the interruption.

"Uh… right, shutting up now…"

The blond rolls his eyes, earning a glare from Hidan.

"Obviously, this altercation will anger my family and they'll immediately start a search for Hidan. They truly do not enjoy their plans being destroyed by simple things like the bride missing…"

Hidan moves to say something to that, but was silenced by Kakuzu from the glare on his face.

"I, and all my amazing acting abilities, will pretend to be offended that Hidan left me." Hidan snorts, rolling his eyes from the redhead's ego. "They'll only look in Akatsuki however; because seeing as you'd only just turned eighteen, they'd believe you couldn't have gotten far.

"After about a month I'll be fed up with my family's annoying rants about Hidan leaving me and the news only talking about finding you, Deidara and I will follow you both to Konoha unnoticed."

Kakuzu gave the puppet master a look. "What about your company?"

"Oh, I'll just pass it onto a cousin of mine…" Sasori pauses at this, looking thoughtful. "Though I may have to fake my own death, just in case…" He nods at this, finding it to be a simple solution. "Once we all meet up in Konoha, we'll head to an island I bought not too long ago off the coast of Konoha and live _happy ever after_." The redhead rolls his eyes, but smirks at concluding his plan.

The room was silent at this, all their eyes on Sasori. Hidan bites at his lip for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "What about my mom?"

Sasori's smirk drops at this. "You didn't think I meant we'd live there forever? Well, obviously at some point they'll completely blow off the search and you'll be able to come back and visit her."

Hidan sighs, nodding a little.

The business owner stands then, tossing his manila folder onto the desk before going over to the door and opening it. "You may leave now."

Kakuzu stands as well, turning to the door before looking back at his supposed "lover". "I'll give you a ride home, Hidan…" He mutters before continuing on his way out the door.

Hidan looks to his feet, his cheeks burning from his teacher's offer before standing and walking after Kakuzu. Sasori places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him for a moment. "If you're worried about graduating from high school, I also have a plan for that…" Hidan quizzically looks him over, his brow furrowing. The redhead simply smiles. "Call me later."

* * *

Kakuzu shifts his car into park upon stopping in front of Hidan's apartment complex. He looks over at the smaller male, his Christmas colored eyes shinning from the street lights above. Hidan stares back, shifting uncomfortably in his seat while biting at his bottom lip.

"You do realize you might not graduate because of the plan…" The miser murmurs, his eyes slowly looking away.

Hidan nods a little. "It hadn't crossed my mind until Sasori said something…"

Kakuzu's eyes dart back to the pale face. "What did he say?"

The teenager shrugs. "Just to call him later… something about a plan for it as well."

"Ah…" Kakuzu sighs, his attention returning to the windshield. Hidan bites at his lip once more, his amethyst eyes darting around in embarrassment.

He didn't know whether to say goodbye or to just jump out of the car. Hidan didn't have time to come to a conclusion before Kakuzu's lips were pressed against his forehead. He didn't even have time to question his teacher before the door was opened and the banker had shoved him out of the car onto the sidewalk.

As Kakuzu sped away, Hidan stood and watched him, his eyes still wide with surprise. Slowly, ever so slowly, his face began to heat up from the force of his late blush as realization came over him.

Kakuzu had kissed him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Sounds like Akasuna thought things through…" Itachi murmurs, his face passive as he stares out at the street in front of their school. "It's amazing, really."

Hidan nods, his eyes looking over the crowd of people on the school lawn. They were all students, backpacks full of books and homework. The school day had ended minutes ago, a few stragglers still exiting the front doors behind the two, some almost tripping over the albino and weasel as they continued to sit in the middle of the front steps.

"It's even wonderful how he squeezed Kinsen into the picture." Itachi turns to his friend, a teasing smirk twitching at his lips. "Imagine—you and Kinsen-sensei, alone for a month in Konoha…"

Hidan chuckles, shaking his head. "I bet the old bastard will bitch at me for every little thing I do wrong…"

Itachi laughs, nodding a little. "Or maybe he'd molest you in your sleep…" His friend turns at this, amethyst eyes wide with surprise. The Uchiha simply barks a second laugh, a mocking grin on his lips. "Don't act so surprised, Hidan—Kinsen-sensei has the hots for you."

For a second, things didn't register in the masochist's mind. He wasn't sure if he'd heard his friend right; did Itachi really just call him by his given name?

"What… did you call me?" He inquires slowly, his voice soft.

Itachi seems surprised himself, though for entirely different reasons. "Hidan… it is your name, isn't it?"

Slowly, the albino nods. "Yeah… but you never called me that before…"

The weasel smiles. "You are my best friend, Hidan."

Hidan takes a moment for this to seep into his memory banks. A grin slowly creeps over his lips however, his happiness beaming. "You're my best fucking friend too, Uch—Itachi." Something crosses his mind then, all happiness forgotten. "Swear you won't tell anyone about the plan."

The Uchiha nods, his own grin disappearing to be replaced by the usual emotional void. "I promise. Though, something does bother me about this plan of Akasuna's…"

Hidan cocks his head to the side, confusion evident on his face. "What's wrong with it?"

"You won't graduate… meaning you won't have a high school diploma, which means you'll have to spend the rest of your life as the house wife to Kinsen-sensei and depend on him for his money."

The zealot twitches at this. "I'm _not_ going to be his fucking _house wife_, Uchiha…"

"Oh, so we're back to surnames?"

Sighing, Hidan shakes his head. "No… but still, don't worry about the fucking graduating thing." At the blank look he received, he sighs once more. "Sasori told me to call him about it."

Itachi nods, looking back out at the street. The front lawn of the school had a few students left, though they were all heading way from the school for their homes. Itachi and Hidan were, once again, the last two students to leave the grounds.

Silence fills the air between them for a moment or two, both thinking about certain teachers.

Hidan turns back to his friend then. "Do you really think he'll molest me in my sleep? Because if he does, I highly doubt I'll try to stop him…"

"Only you would let your teacher molest you in your sleep, Sendo…"

"Oh, so we're back to fucking surnames?"

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame, in all his years of knowing Kakuzu, had never found anything the man said to be funny until that day. And because of this, the marine science teacher was still laughing on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Kakuzu was quickly getting tired of the shark's laughter.

"Knock it off, it's not that funny." Kisame's only reply was to laugh harder.

"Yes it is…!" He chokes out between laughs, his humor in the situation slowly beginning to die. "I can't believe this…"

Kinsen sighs, looking to the window with a glare. "Believe it, because that's what will happen on Sendo's birthday…"

Kisame calms his laughter before climbing up from the floor, moving back to his previous seat. It was after school hours and the two were idling in the chemistry room together, discussing the plan of their former student's.

"Sasori always was a bright kid… doesn't surprise me he's with Deidara now." Kisame's toothy grin grows wider at the scowl on his friend's face. "Alright, I won't talk about him. Even so, you have to admit its funny…"

"What is?"

"That the kid you _hated_ a few years ago for his snarky remarks is arranged to marry the kid you _lust_ for."

Kakuzu's boiling red face was enough to make the marine science teacher laugh again. "I don't _lust_ for Hidan…"

Kisame's laughter cut off then, his expression suggesting something. "Eh? What happened to calling him Sendo?"

Laughter filled the room once more when the chemist began to blush again.

"So, what will you and _Hidan_ be doing in Konoha… alone… for a month…" Kisame's toothy grin came back full force at the glare he received.

Kakuzu turns to the window once more, his anger subsiding. "I'm not sure… I've never been to Konoha…"

Kisame stares at his friend for a moment before standing from his seat to move over to the window. The window looked out to the front lawn of the school, or to be more precise, the front steps. At least, that's all Kisame found to be interesting.

The shark turns to the miser, the toothy grin becoming lopsided in a mocking way. "So not only do you watch his _every_ move in class, you stalk him after school as well?" Kisame turns to the window once more to watch his little lover and the albino in question idle on the steps of the school.

"I don't stalk him…" Kakuzu mutters, scowling at his friend's back.

Kisame chuckles at this. "Then how did you know where he lives?" When he received no reply, the shark took it as anger. But once he turned to grin at his friend again, he was struck dumbfounded when he saw Kakuzu's face. "Ka… Kakuzu…?"

The chemistry teacher stood, moving around his desk to the window beside Kisame. "I wonder if he ever talks about me the way we talk about him…"

Kisame stares at his friend for a moment before smiling. "Course he does—didn't I ever tell you?" Kakuzu's surprise came as no shock. "Yeah, 'Tachi tells me everything Sendo says about you…" A sneer crosses his face for a moment. "Most of them are quite… scary…"

Kakuzu rolls his Christmas colored eyes in annoyance. "Great; he wants to kill me…"

His friend laughs. "I didn't mean _that_ kind of scary!" At the blank look he received, the marine science teacher sighs. "Just know that he lusts for you the same way you lust for him… albeit a bit more, but that's probably just hormones."

Kakuzu groans, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "For the millionth time, I _don't_ lust for the idiot!"

* * *

Itachi waves to his friend before continuing up the path, on his way home. Hidan smiles lightly, heading for the front door of his apartment complex. Busting in through the unlocked door, Hidan looks around for his mother before calling out to her.

She doesn't respond, letting him know she was either napping or not home yet. Shrugging, he closes the door behind himself before going into the kitchen to grab the phone.

A light blue sticky note catches his attention beside the telephone, a number and name scribbled on the front. "How convenient…" He murmurs, plucking the note and heading back to his room to plug in his dead cell phone.

Moments after falling back onto his bed, Hidan looks at the note, prepared to dial the number into the grey house phone. He sighs, deciding to get it over with and pressing in the directed keys, holding the speaker to his ear as the dial tone stops and a ringing begins.

A few rings pass with no one picking up. He almost chooses to hang up and try again later when a voice comes on and the ringing stops. "Hello, this Akasuna Sasori's office, un. How may I help you?"

Scoffing, Hidan sits up and blurts out, "Put my butt-fucking fiancé on the phone, Blondie."

Deidara clicks his tongue on the other end, as though he was about to retaliate. "Ah, Sendo-san… yes, one moment please, un."

Music begins to play through the phone's speaker, letting the teen know he'd been put on hold. He scoffs once more, falling back on his bed and listens to the orchestra play a melody reminding him of spring time.

Minutes pass with the song still playing, Hidan about ready to fall asleep after the tune began to go soft and slow. Just as he closes his eyes, the song cuts off and a curt voice answers the phone.

"Sendo, if you really needed to talk to me, you could have called my cell phone." A sigh escapes the business man then, almost sounding as if he were agitated.

Hidan sits up, yawning a little and stretching his shoulders. "Well maybe you should get a better fucking song to play on the hold…"

"Vivaldi's music is as good as it gets for me, kid."

"Like I care…" Hidan growls out, rolling his eyes. "Look, I called at least. So tell me about this plan for my graduating a head of schedule."

Sasori's light laughter comes through the speaker then, annoying Hidan even more. "I had a feeling that's what this is about…" The teenager rolls his eyes at this. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that I have a way for you to graduate before spring break."

Hidan pulls back from the phone at this, looking at it incredulously. "That's not possible…"

"Of course it is… if you do better in school and pass all your current classes, at least."

Hidan ponders this for a moment, nodding to himself. "Well… Uchiha said he'll be able to graduate by January the way he's going…"

"Exactly; and if you get caught up to him, which you should be able to by the end of March, you'll be able to graduate as well. Just not _with_ him." The tone of the redhead's voice suggested he was smiling. "I know you're not an idiot, Sendo. You can do it; and if you can't, then live the rest of your life mooching off of Kinsen."

With that, the Akasuna hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

In only a few passing weeks, Hidan improved his grades by at least ten fold. Everyone in the school was shocked, but not as much as Itachi and Kakuzu. It wasn't that surprising—Hidan had kept good grades before. He just didn't pay attention to get _all_ good grades.

Still, no one (who was at least in on the plan) thought he could _really_ do it. Yet it was December and Hidan was already more than half way able to graduate. Itachi, of course, was completely able to.

The final day before winter break, Itachi had asked to accompany Hidan home. The silver haired teen thought nothing of it, figuring his friend just wanted to get in as much time with Hidan that he had left.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it before April?" Itachi suddenly inquires, his fogged breath blowing away in the chilly winter air.

Hidan shrugs his reply, digging his gloved hands into the pockets of his thin jacket. "I don't know… I fucking hope so! That bastard never mentioned a back-up plan…"

Itachi hums, looking ahead once more and relishing in their silence.

The two were close; that much was evident. But Itachi knew that as soon as spring break came around, his only friend aside from Kisame would be gone. Hidan had told him they'd find a way to still be in touch of course, but that was almost an empty promise.

Once the two adolescents reached the Sendo household, they both sighed in relief, happy to be out of the cold December weather.

Hidan's mother greeted them both very happily as they entered the kitchen, a batch of freshly baked cookies upon the tray in her hands. The zealot greets his mom in return, reaching out to take one of the delicious cookies only for his friend to slap his hand away.

"Oh Itachi-chan, it's been far too long!" She calls, setting the tray on a cooling rack to hug her son's best friend. Itachi flushes, still uncomfortable with the way the woman called him.

"Ah, same to you Sendo-san…" He smiles back at her as best as he could.

Hidan's mother simply laughs off his uneasiness, slapping her son's hands from the try of cookies without even looking back. "Have you been letting my son cheat off of you in school, Itachi-chan? Because Hidan-chan _never_ got grades as good as the ones he's been bringing home!"

The Uchiha laughs lightly, shaking his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, ma'am. He's surprised us all with this improvement." A quick glance at his friend and a smacked hand later, Itachi's attention returned to the woman before him.

"Ah, it's simply amazing!" She chirps, clasping her hands together happily.

Hidan scoffs by the tray of cookies, getting his hand smacked away once again. "I just want to _fucking_ graduate on time…"

Itachi snickers, raising his hand to smack his friend's once more from the tray of helpless cookies. "I'm already eligible to graduate…"

Hidan's mother claps happily for the Uchiha, hugging him in congratulations before snapping around to glare at her son. "Sendo Hidan, if you try to take _one_ more _damned_ cookie, I'll make sure to take _all_ your privileges away this break!"

The masochist stares wide eyed at his mother, his cookie-snatching hand retreating to his chest before he hid completely behind his raven haired friend.

His mother sighs, rubbing at her temples. "Well, I _suppose_ you could have _one_ for all your hard work this semester…"

A gleeful yelp of joy comes from the teenager as a flash jumps out from behind Itachi, attacking the tray of cookies.

Itachi grimaces at the sight. "Those poor cookies…"

* * *

The snow came and went in the city of Akatsuki. Spring was on its way, March was just underway to finish.

And Sendo Hidan was done with school.

He still couldn't believe his achievement, but the best part was having his crush of a teacher tell him.

His eyes were locked on the diploma Kakuzu held out to him. "Having second thoughts about your birthday, Sendo?"

Hidan looks up into his teachers eyes, blinking once. Twice. Attempting to make sure he wasn't imagining the _genuine_ smile on his teacher's lips.

A smirk makes its way across the boy's pale lips. "Not even once had I thought about fucking going back!" He reaches out, tacking hold of the roll of paper.

Kakuzu chuckles softly, standing tall again. "You're eighteen in two weeks…" Hidan looks back up, nodding happily. He bites at his lip, looking down for a second before lunging forward, latching onto his dreamed lover. Another chuckle comes from the man. "I'm proud, Hidan…"

He gasps, about to pull completely away from the miser when a set of warm lips press against his forehead. Hidan gapes at the chest directly in front of him before slowly turning his gaze up to the strangely colored eyes he adored silently.

The banker returns the stare blankly, no emotion beyond the striking green irises.

And suddenly Hidan was being pushed out of the classroom. The teen turns back to the man he pinned for, seeing the playful smirk on his face.

"Get to class, Sendo!"

Hidan couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Sasori stares out at the bleak city, some parts still covered in snow. His eyes were half lidded, a glass of wine in hand. A knock comes to his door, and without his consent, the person enters.

He turns, smiling softly at seeing his blond lover. Deidara smiles in return, closing the door to the office behind him.

"Two more weeks, Sasori-danna…" He moves across the room gracefully, wrapping himself into the redhead's waiting arms.

Sasori laughs lightly, pressing his lips to the blonde's heatedly. He pulls away for air, the lips brushing as he mumbles, "I've noticed, Deidara…"

They remain silent, enjoying one another's company in the silence. Sasori turns his head, downing the rest of his wine before placing the glass done onto the desk beside them.

"I can't wait." He says with a sigh, a small smile plastered onto his lips.

Deidara giggles, kissing his boss's cheek lightly. "Neither can I…"

And suddenly they were simply a mess of limbs upon the desk, neither caring when the glass shattered to the floor.


End file.
